


Mine & Yours

by stucky



Series: Twitter Fics [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Erwin Smith, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, canonverse, post-ACWNR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stucky/pseuds/stucky
Summary: Levi and Erwin are both big gay dummies who are insecure and jealous even though neither of them could ever imagine being with any one else. Very soft, a bit silly, a little smutty.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: Twitter Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737883
Comments: 9
Kudos: 100





	1. Mine

**Author's Note:**

> A twitter thread I converted into a fic. Chapter 2 will be a prequel based on this, but will not be posted as a twitter thread

Erwin never considered himself the jealous type until he met Levi.

It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Levi, or that he thought Levi would fall for someone else. It wasn’t that at all. It was that everyone had so much more to  _ offer. _

It was in the Survey Corps interest to show Levi off. The rich wanted to meet the cool Titan Slayer in person, shake his hand. They wanted to meet the man who was keeping them safe, who was single handedly taking down these giant beasts. They were always surprised by his height without fail, so much so they often doubted his strength. Those doubts melted away when Erwin would sing his praises, telling them stories of how he’d slain three titans in five seconds flat. It delighted them.

That’s when they stopped caring about the Survey Corps and worried more about themselves. They had already manipulated the military into offering the top ten soldiers jobs as Military Police in order to keep them safe. Levi didn’t go through that process; he was thrust into the Survey Corps immediately. Those rich people didn’t like that. They wanted him.  _ Badly. _

Erwin would overhear some of their offers:

“Surely you’d rather live in luxury than venturing past those dangerous walls,” an older gentleman would say.

“Yes I heard rumors he hates filth, don’t you?” his wife would add, “We could give you so much more! Servants to wait on you hand and foot, and to clean the place as many times as you like!"

Erwin  _ thinks  _ logically, Levi should accept, but his heart cannot handle such a thought. When he sees noblemen putting a hand on Levi's shoulder or those elegant women taking his hand in theirs, all Erwin wants is to butt in, slide his arm around Levi's waist and guide him away from the people trying to steal him. 

But he doesn't because he knows he shouldn't. 

Little does Erwin know, each time these disgusting people dare to touch Levi, he secretly wishes the blond would come whisk him away from it all. From this stupid fake party and all these loud fake people who don't give a rat's ass about humanity. And from these…lusting women. Each time they make offers to Levi, it takes all his willpower not to wrinkle his nose or spit in their face for suggesting he would  _ ever _ abandon Erwin. For people who never cared for him, that never offered him meaning, that didn't notice the little things about him, that didn't give him thoughtful gifts, or soft kisses in the privacy of their room. They didn't know anything about Levi. No amount of money or power could ever convince him to leave Erwin's side.

That much is made clear to Erwin when he finally voices that concern, late one night wrapped up in each other's arms. Levi actually gives Erwin a playful slap on the face for thinking something so ridiculous, and for being that jealous of those crusty old rich fucks.

"There's only one man I'll ever want to spend the rest of my days with," he says quietly, thumb stroking the blond's cheek.

Erwin holds his hand against his face, turning to kiss his palm. It's a simple statement, but a meaningful one. To think Erwin had been so foolish. Yet he still presses it, not believing he's truly good enough. Levi will have none of this. He silences Erwin with his lips, whispering genuine promises against them. Because Levi doesn't break promises, ever. Especially not when it comes to Erwin.

And who could blame Erwin for getting caught up in the moment? Holding Levi close, kissing him all over. Wanting to claim him, and feel claimed. Levi, sensing his desperation, pins him to the bed, and claims his body all for his own.

Licking and biting Erwin's neck marking him physically as he fucks him slow. Not being possessive in the sense Erwin anticipates, Levi instead growls, "I'm yours" over and over.

Erwin rakes his fingers down Levi's back, gropes his ass and pushes him deeper, while returning the statement:

"You're mine." 

"All mine," he gasps, encouraging Levi to go faster, harder. He kisses him again and again, repeating those simple phrases. He doesn't just feel owned; he owns Levi too. Not just in an erotic sense, but a romantic one, too. 

Though in this moment, Erwin drowns in eroticism of those simple phrases as Levi ploughs into him, grunting and breathing hard.

Erwin tells him to stop and flips their position, sitting on top of Levi so he can fully and rightfully claim what is his. Sinking down on his cock, making the bed creak as he moves his hips, Levi grips his thighs, cursing. Somehow they both get the same idea and flip the script too, Erwin crying out, "I'm yours" and Levi growling, "you're mine" as he grips Erwin's cock.

Erwin cums hard. His entire body shaking and voice coming out in stutters. Levi strokes his arms

"I've got you," he reassures, though the way Erwin's body reacts has Levi climaxing too. He's gripping his forearms, not meaning to cum inside but it happens anyway.

As the blond finally starts to come down, he collapses on his lover, completely spent, not caring about the mess. Levi let's that slide, for now, pulling Erwin in for soft kisses as he rubs his back.

"I love you," Levi whispers. Erwin is still breathing hard, at a loss for words after their short but intense love making. He knows Levi knows though. Rolls onto his side, never taking his eyes off the smaller man. He reaches to caress his face, giving him a love drunk smile which Levi can't help but return.

Exhaustion is over taking them. The hand Levi uses to stroke Erwin's hair slowly stills as his eyes close. He falls asleep. 

Erwin, though tired, can't stop thinking about how lucky he feels in this cruel world. Lying there and watching Levi slowly fall asleep, getting the rest he both needs and deserves. Erwin strokes his hair and whispers back, "I love you too."


	2. Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prequel to the first part, Levi and Erwin are both completely incapable of admitting their feelings and are just awkward as hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally wrote the second part to this! And I am definitely NOT as big of a disaster as these two idiots.

Levi never considered himself the jealous type until he met Erwin. He didn't even consider himself to like Erwin at all.

Erwin seemed a bit arrogant with the way he carried himself. And the way he'd sort of just…  _ expected _ Levi to follow him rubbed him the wrong way… even though that's exactly what he did. Even though Levi  _ wanted _ to put his faith in Erwin because of how he inspired him, he didn't want  _ him _ to know that. Not yet anyway. He was in denial. Worse, he was in denial of being in denial, constantly putting up barriers and layers of indifference to pretend like he didn't give a shit either way.

But he did.

Watching Erwin interact with certain people burned Levi up compared to how the Commander treated him. He would touch them. It was the main thing Levi noticed and what bothered him most. Erwin would touch them.

They weren't significant touches that meant anything, really. A hand on Mike's shoulder. Leaning into Hange's personal space to read a document, their arms touching. A hand gently brushing Nanaba's as they talked, her eyes shining as she looked up at the Commander. Two hands on Moblit's shoulders as Erwin would give him a pep talk after Hange did something stressful. Even with recruits, Erwin would shake their hand. Small touches. But he would never touch Levi.

And Levi was so jealous.

Because it wasn't as if Erwin didn't think to touch Levi, he  _ would stop himself from doing so. _

It came to a point where Levi's entire focus for the duration of a conversation was how many times Erwin would recoil his hand. Lifting it to probably place it on his shoulder, Erwin would fake a cough and cover his mouth instead. Or he would sometimes fake him out and fix his hair, which was bullshit because there was never one out of place. Levi didn't understand it. Why did Erwin touch other people and not him? Did he think he was dirty because he was from the Underground? Was that it? Or did Erwin like those people better than he liked Levi? His touches were lengthier and bolder with the veterans of the corps. The squad leaders and their most skilled subordinates. Erwin was especially friendly with Hange and Mike, he noticed. He hated that. How could Erwin stand to be in Hange's personal space when they smelled so bad? Did he... _ like  _ Hange? Or did he like Mike? Levi swore he once saw Erwin brush his knee under the table in the mess hall, but he couldn't quite see.

He obsessed over thinking it. Why did Erwin treat him so differently? Why didn't he like him? He sometimes even seemed disinterested in talking to Levi at all. It didn't make sense. Sure, Levi  _ was  _ his hired assassin, but he clearly hadn't gone through with it! And Erwin had known all along anyways, and  _ still _ asked him to fight for him.  _ That  _ meant something...didn't it?

The way Erwin looked at Levi in the Underground...that  _ had  _ to mean something...right?

Or was Levi over thinking that too?

Things only got worse when Erwin gave Levi a gift. He'd asked Levi to help him carry in and organize new supplies that were delivered from the capital. As Levi unpacked the boxes, Erwin startled him when he reached over. Levi didn't move, and was internally annoyed when Erwin avoided all contact. He plucked a small round tin out of the box, looking a bit sheepish.

"Sorry, this is mine."

Levi furrowed his brows, swiping the tin from Erwin's hands. He squinted at it. He was embarrassed because he couldn't read the label, but the drawn image of a man with a fancy hairstyle gave him a clue. He opened it and sniffed it. It was a hair product, and it smelled nice. Really nice. Like Erwin, the few times Levi was close enough to catch his scent. He really loved that smell.

"It smells like shit," Levi stated, closing the tin and handing it back to Erwin. He shyly tucked it away.

"Mike seems to hate the smell, too," Erwin said, with a sigh. _What's_ _that supposed to mean?_ Levi removed more supplies from the box. There were a lot of labels he couldn't read. He didn't realize it, but he was scowling. As he picked out some unknown item, Erwin quickly dove forward. On instinct, Levi leaned back to avoid contact.

"Ah I almost forgot!" Erwin exclaimed, pushing things around until he found what he was looking for: a small, square silver tin with no label, but a recognizable symbol. Erwin offered the tin to Levi.

"I got you tea," he said.

Levi's eyes widened as he took the tin. He knew this brand. He'd once found it-

"In a bar in the underground, I heard a rumour about you," Erwin began, with a coy smile, "they said you won an arm wrestling match against some big guy to get whatever you wanted. But instead of taking the man's wife like he'd offered, you took this brand of tea instead. If that's true...well it clued me in on what your... _ interests _ might be," Erwin finished, doing something Levi never expected.

_ He winked. _

Levi was completely taken off guard...what the hell did any of that even mean?

"Yes, it's true…" Levi said slowly, "lots of annoying people doubted my strength...I figured I might as well get something good out of it."

"So...tea  _ is  _ better than women to you?" Erwin asked.

"What the fuck kind of question is that?" Levi demanded.

Erwin rubbed the back of his neck, "ahh, sorry, that was a strange thing to ask. You can keep that tea for yourself. You don't have to share it, and I'll be more than happy to get you more in the future, if you like. With my pay of course."

"Oh...thanks…" Levi said, the gears in his head slowly turning, "wait- you bought this, with your own money? These aren't supplies bought with the budget?"

"Of course not. I mean, I  _ could  _ pull some strings and use budget money to buy you expensive tea," Erwin said as a matter-of-fact, "but I don't mind spending my money on you. Most of this stuff is for others…" Erwin explained, holding up each item as he mentioned it, "I get Hange special supplies the corps prohibits...I get Mike specific non-scented soaps as his nose is very sensitive. Moblit and Gelgar some expensive alcohol...I also got Nana some perfume she's been wanting…"

Levi listened, mouth slightly agape. This man was so generous with his money. It was disgusting.

What did it  _ mean? _

Erwin  _ winked.. _ .he bought Levi expensive tea  _ with his own money.  _ He...mentioned that woman, though Levi didn't understand why. Did that  _ mean  _ something more? Though how could it? Erwin was buying gifts for a lot of subordinates. Would he wink at them too? Did the Commander attempt to seduce  _ everyone  _ or was he just being really nice? His intentions, expression, even the tone of his voice  _ seemed _ suggestive but maybe he was just like that? Was the way of living  _ that  _ different on the surface? Levi had no idea.

Out of fear of rejection, Levi assumed Erwin was simply being nice, and had no romantic or sexual intentions. Levi wasn't even sure Erwin liked men. For all he knew, Erwin had a secret girlfriend, or was maybe even married! This is what Levi tried to convince himself of.

But…the wink, the tea, that look.

As much as he wanted to repress his feelings, and as much as he knew inevitable rejection was going to hurt like a bitch, he couldn't stop wondering if  _ maybe _ he was wrong. Maybe Erwin fancied him.

His constant overthinking is what caused him to slam his rations on the table where Mike, Nanaba, Hange, and Moblit sat. The lot of them went dead silent, looking at Levi like he was a crazy person as he sat down. He hadn't been there long enough to really make friends, and he was often seen eating alone. Mike was the first to recover his shocked expression.

"Hey, Levi. Something on your mind?" the squad leader asked.

Levi didn't expect to have this segway of conversation handed to him so easily. He couldn't miss this opportunity, "yes, actually. Does the Commander ever...wink at you?"

Moblit choked on his drink. Hange covered their mouth, to either hold in a laugh or to keep food from falling out. Nanaba averted her gaze. Mike rested a cheek in his hand with a wicked grin, "you're asking if the commander,  _ Erwin _ , ever winks at  _ me?" _

"Well, not just  _ you. _ At any of you? He seems to buy all of you gifts...he got me tea and winked at me. I just wanted to know if he's just...like that?" Levi suddenly became all too aware of how that sounds. He couldn't help the blush spreading on his cheeks. Of  _ course  _ Erwin's behavior meant something.

Levi stood, "Ah nevermind, forget it."

"No no, don't go!" Hange exclaimed, shrieking a little.

Mike tugged on Levi's jacket sleeve, "No, stay. Have a seat. We'll tell you whatever you want to know. No judgement."

Levi narrowed his eyes at him, but sat back down nonetheless.

"Has Erwin ever winked at me? Well—"

"Hold your horses, Mike," Nanaba interrupted, "I don't know that it's so wise to share what Erwin might want to keep private…"

Levi's eyebrows shot up, "Private?" His heart lurched. Maybe Erwin  _ was _ ...involved with one of them. Levi realized how unprepared he was for that to be a reality.

"Ah shit, yeah, sorry Levi. Nan's probably right. I might not feel weird about sharing but maybe Erwin is," said Mike, scratching his beard thoughtfully.

Levi's heart started to pick up. So they  _ were _ seeing each other…? Then Erwin's behavior really  _ didn't  _ mean anything. 

"Levi, listen listen," Hange leaned far over the table, their loose hair dangerously close to getting in some food, "forget what big dumb Blondie here says and just...go with your gut, yeah? If you think really Erwin is…" they rotated their wrists as they spoke, "suggesting something, or just had titan steam in his eye, maybe just… ask him?"

Levi bit his cheek. He didn't like Hange much, and their wording was weird. But it made sense.

"Open communication is always best," Moblit piped up.

Levi considered. This felt too much like relationship advice, which made him nervous. He still wasn't even sure of the nature of Erwin's feelings...or if maybe he was dating Mike?! These damn people were far too eccentric to be this vague.

"Thanks a lot. You only furthered my confusion," Levi muttered. Mike smiled and leaned in close to Levi, "huh? What was that?"

Levi recoiled away, giving Mike a quick shove, "back off, Big Nose."

Nanaba and Hange snickered. Mike gave Levi an annoyed look, but only for a moment. His gaze turned and lit up. Levi followed it. To his horror, Erwin was approaching. He made eye contact with Levi, giving him a warm smile and nod. Levi's heart kicked into overdrive against his better judgement. He stood on instinct.

"Levi," Erwin addressed him.

"I— I have to go," he announced.

"Oh, leaving so soon?" Erwin questioned.

"Yeah Levi, you haven't even touched your food!" Mike pointed out. Levi cursed him under his breath.

"I'm not hungry," was all he said, before quickly walking past Erwin, bumping his shoulder by accident. It made Levi's heart jump. As soon as he was out of their sight, he lightly touched his arm where it made contact with Erwin's. The only touch they've shared that wasn't confrontational, though Levi is realizing it probably came off as confrontational.

Levi's awkwardness, mixed Erwin's effortless charm, was going to be the death of them both.

The beginning of their demise being when Levi burst into the Commander's office.

Erwin didn't even react, just smiled a little without looking up from his desk, "Levi, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Levi shut the door, marching up to his desk, "I need to talk to you."

"Of course, what about?" Erwin asked, carefully dipping his quill in ink.

"Do—" Levi took a deep breath. He couldn't lose his nerve now, "do you...like me? Or are you just being nice? Because I can't figure you out. One minute you're giving me gifts and winking at me and the next you seem completely disinterested in talking to me. Even now, you won't even look at me!"

Erwin froze, ink dripping from the quill onto the paper below. He instinctively wiped it, only making the smudge bigger and staining his fingers with black ink. He cursed, setting the quill in an empty jar. He sighed.

Levi's heart dropped. Surely this meant he was reading into something that wasn't there. He panicked and started apologizing, "oh shit, you don't like me then. I'm sorry I just—I thought. Hange had said—"

Levi was cut off by Erwin...  _ laughing.  _ He covered his mouth, his warm laugh getting louder. He sighed again, sounding more amused this time, "oh, I'm so bad at this. I'm sorry."

He smiled at his ink stained hand, knowing he must have gotten ink on his face too (he did).

Levi stared at him, mouth agape, "...huh?"

"I'm so terrible at flirting, I know. Here I thought you must hate me for coming on too strong," Erwin smiled, looking at a bookshelf to avoid Levi's gaze.

"I—...huh?!" Levi's mind was simultaneously racing and completely empty, " _ you're  _ bad at—?! What? You were the one acting as if touching me was going to get you dirty!"

Erwin finally looked at the smaller man, almost eye to eye since he was sitting, "I was trying to respect your boundaries. I thought you hated physical contact. You recoil away from Mike, and whenever Hange gets near you look as if you're going to vomit."

"Because Hange smells like shit!" Levi exclaimed, "and I don't... appreciate  _ Mike _ being in my space because I barely know him."

"But you've shied away from me, too," Erwin pointed out.

"Only because I thought you didn't want contact with me!"

Erwin sighed with a laugh again, covering his eyes, "what a mess," he then quickly removed his hand looking at the ink stain again. He kept forgetting. A mess indeed.

Levi huffed, untying his cravat in a swift, rough motion. He crossed to sit on the corner of Erwin's desk. Erwin watched as he licked his thumb, wiping it on Erwin's jaw; he assumed where he'd gotten ink on his face. Levi wiped the ink off with his cravat, "I expect you to buy me a new cravat since it's your fault this one is stained."

Erwin smiled, laughing a bit, "oh?"

Levi took Erwin's hand in his, gently cleaning the ink from his fingers, "yeah. Now that I know, I'm not interested in playing games or being indirect anymore. Especially considering the amount of time I've spent thinking about this and working up the courage to talk to you in the first place."

"I see," Erwin replied, his eyes trailing down to watch their hands touching.

"So what the hell was the tea thing all about?"

"Hm? Oh," Erwin felt a bit embarrassed, "I know that was weird. I don't know if you know this, but that rumor about you is very directly attached to what people think about your...sexuality."

Levi raised a brow, "why? Isn't that obvious? It's not exactly something I hide. And who in their right mind would win an arm wrestle match just to sleep with someone?"

Erwin shrugged; he hadn't realized they were holding hands. He placed his other hand on top of Levi's, though he was still too shy to make eye contact with him.

"If you were so sure, why didn't you just ask?" Levi pressed.

"Why didn't you until now?"

He had a point. In the time Levi spent mulling it over, he  _ did _ think they were a bit too old to be acting like teenagers dramatically professing their love. He was already regretting all the time spent overthinking it; he should have just confronted Erwin from the beginning. It wasn't as if military barracks were a place for romance, and romance wasn't even something Levi was necessarily interested in. 

At the same time, he enjoyed Erwin's company and wanted more of it. He knew his feelings ran deeper than friendship, but he also knew their circumstances  _ did _ make it difficult. He really couldn't fault Erwin for being coy. The situation was complicated.

"I know I probably should have been more forward," Erwin began, "but I didn't want to risk making things awkward, or uncomfortable. I figured if I said things without saying them that either you would catch on, or you wouldn't get it and no one's feelings would get hurt."

"And suppose I also decided to say things without saying them. What would you have done then?"

Erwin looked thoroughly embarrassed, caught red handed, "I hadn't really thought about it… I suppose I would have just settled on enjoying the flirting without ever asking for more."

"So, you're  _ not _ dating Mike? Or Hange?"

Erwin looked genuinely surprised, "uh, not currently, no."

"You're really...interested in me? Romantically?"

"In whatever way you like. I wouldn't want to push you into something you're not comfortable with."

Levi laced their fingers together, "well you don't have to worry about that now, because I won't be indirect about what I'm interested in," he used his other hand to tilt Erwin's chin up, "I'm going to kiss you."

Erwin didn't protest; he slowly stood from his chair. It was really happening, and was definitely not something either of them had been fantasizing about daily. His eyes slid shut, ready to kiss. Only he must have closed his eyes too soon because his nose hit Levi's teeth. They both jerked their heads quickly on accident, causing them to bump their faces. Levi's nose hit Erwin's cheekbone. It hurt. And it was very awkward. Erwin tried to recover, but Levi reached to soothe his nose and Erwin's lips missed again.

"Oh my God," Levi covered his mouth, hiding a smile? Stifling a laugh? Erwin buried his face in his hands.

“God I’m sorry, can I...try again?”

“Actually,” Levi removed Erwin’s hands from his face, “I changed my mind. Why don’t we start out by just...sharing a meal together? Just the two of us?”

Erwin realized they were thinking too hard about it, about all of it. He took a deep breath and, keeping his eyes open, gave Levi a chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth.

“I’d like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aren't they stupid? You gotta love em though. Comments are appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Original twitter thread can be found here: https://twitter.com/Buckarts/status/1245044751721738240
> 
> Follow me there for more Eruri and also artwork
> 
> There is also artwork that goes with this fic by the lovely and wonderful Tristyn which can be found here!!: https://twitter.com/erutorii/status/1246379989420797952
> 
> Please look and follow her as well!


End file.
